You Know You Love Me
by chocolatexpresso
Summary: One friend's sudden escape from Manhattan seems like the ultimate betrayal, until the reason she escaped is revealed. She says she had to 'get away from it all.' Get away from what, sweetheart? OTHGossip Girl style. Give it a try, you'll most likely love


I have been a fan of the Gossip Girl series for a very long time. And, I absolutely love One Tree Hill. So, here I am, writing a One Tree Hill fanfic, in the Gossip Girl setting. FYI: If you don't read GG, then you still make like it. The characters are hard to match up, for those of you who read GG, you probably know what I mean. Yet, ideally I'd like my couples to be Pathan, and well, I'll figure the rest out. So, we're going to have the characters matched up like this.

Haley James will portray Blair Waldorf.

Nathan Scott will portray Nate Archibald.

Peyton Sawyer will portray Serena van der Woodsen.

Other than that, our main characters will be matched up differently. Brooke is obviously not a Vanessa, and Lucas is sort of a Dan, but not. So. We'll see how it goes. Some things will be slightly similar. For example, Nathan and Lucas are estranged brothers who are only now having to deal with each other. Tell me if you like it. 

……

Haley James awoke in her bed, feeling horrible. Her headache was unbearable, and she felt as if she had been body slammed at least fourteen times. _Wonderful_.

She groaned as she turned to her side, and read the alarm clock. 6:30. That meant she had twenty minutes to get ready for school.

"Fuck," she murmured.

Only last night had she learned that she would have to be at school by 7:00, because she had to meet with the headmistress in order to plan their next fundraiser. They were having a Valentine's Day ball, and although it was only September, a lot of planning was involved. Last night's "Last Night of Summer" party, courtesy of Felix Taggaro, was a huge hit. Except for the fact that he cornered her and practically raped her on the dance floor. If it hadn't been for Mouth rescuing her, she would've almost thrown up right then and there. _As if that was something she wasn't used to._

She stepped out of the shower quickly, blow dried her hair, and threw it up in a slick ponytail, grabbing her Frederic Fekkai glossing cream in order to smooth out a couple stray hairs. She slipped on her new Cosabella yellow bra, along with the boy shorts that matched. It was funny how new underwear could make her feel so sexy.

Her jaw clenched as she scanned her closet. Almost everything was dirty. She sighed, she'd have to settle for boring old Ralph Lauren. She grabbed the oxford shirt, and slipped it on, making sure to leave the first couple buttons unbuttoned, at least while she was in the car with Nathan. She'd button it up once she walked in to school. Or, maybe not.

She grabbed her skirt, the skirt she had worn all of last year, and the year before that. She had three that she rotated between, Constance Billard School for Girls, one of the most elite private schools on the Upper East Side of Manhattan, required a uniform. Although they had been extremely strict her freshman year, nowadays they had to wear the skirt.. They were allowed to wear any top they wanted now. As long as it was school appropriate. _Yeah right_.

Her black Marc Jacobs bag was sitting innocently on her desk, and she grabbed it quickly, stuffing the Chanel lipgloss she just applied, along with her eyeliner, and mascara. She grabbed a pair of Christian Louboutin turquoise flats, and ran out of her room.

Lydia James, a stay at home "mom," former powerhouse, and wife of Jimmy James, was sitting in her Agent Provocateur babydoll. Haley nearly gagged, before grabbing a piece of French toast, and heading towards the door.

"Haley-bub!" Lydia called frantically.

Haley groaned as she opened the door, "What, Mom?"

"I'll be home around 8 tonight! With a guest!" Lydia smiled at her daughter.

Haley rolled her eyes, "Alright."

And, with that she opened the door, to her apartment, walked quickly to the elevator, smiled at her doorman of fifteen years, Charles, and expected to see Nathan waiting for her. Haley sighed, as she sat on the stoop of her apartment building and pulled out her cellphone.

"Hello?" Nathan answered his phone.

"Where are you?" Haley whined in to the phone.

"I'm on my way. My car broke, so I'm walking to your place," Nathan explained.

Haley scoffed, "I am not walking to school. So, I'll grab a taxi."

Nathan nodded, forgetting that she couldn't see him.

"…Okay, Nathan?" Haley asked.

"Right. Okay," Nathan murmured before hanging up the phone.

Haley sighed as she stared at the phone. Sometimes the boy could be such a damn pain in the ass.

"Hey," he called from a couple feet away.

Haley stood up and smiled, he looked way too good in the morning for her to remain mad at him, "Hey."

Nathan smiled, sure Haley could be a bitch, but when she smiled at him like that, it reminded him of the younger Haley. The sweet, caring, naughtily mischievous, yet innocent Haley. The Haley that existed before Peyton left.

Nathan's smile grew as he thought of Peyton. Peyton, Haley, and himself had been best friends since they were toddlers. All of them attending St. Andrew's Academy, the prestigious, overrated, overpriced preschool of the Upper East Side, became fast friends, and it helped that their parents socialized in the same circle.

Growing up with Peyton and Haley had been fun. Having two beautiful girls as your best friends, especially when you were devilishly handsome, helped a boy way more than you would think.

Nathan remembered when he liked Bevin Prince in seventh grade, and Peyton staged a big fight with him right outside her school, just so Bevin would comfort him, and he could finally ask her out.

And, on New Years Eve, when his friend's dared him to kiss someone right in front of their parents, and Haley offered to save him the humiliation of going to find some random girl.

It also didn't hurt that Haley James and Peyton Sawyer were the two most gorgeous girls on the Upper East Side.

That is, until Peyton moved last year, without bothering to tell anyone why she left. Not even him. _As if Nathan was the most important person in her life. Sorry, Nate, not everybody's world revolves around you. _

Nathan remembered how pissed Haley was, and after the hurt of Peyton leaving without even bothering to tell her, transformed to anger, he couldn't remember how many cheap shots and insults she'd directed towards her "best friend."

Nathan's smile turned to a smirk as he visualized Peyton. Her blonde curls were always so different, and ridiculously sexy the last couple years, especially after she learned how to take care of hair. She'd revealed to him that just a bit of gel was all she needed. Deva Curl AnGell, he remembered. That was all she needed to live a happy life. Anything to tame 'the creature that lived on her head,' as she lovingly put it, in fifth grade. Her body was so different than Haley's; Haley was petite, and slightly curvy, while Peyton was tall, with no curves, but supermodel legs that went for miles. Even their faces were different, although Haley was beautiful, she wasn't as much of a classic beauty as Peyton was. Peyton's sharp features and pale skin completed her look, as did Haley's auburn hair and ridiculously alluring eyes.

He shook his head at the thought of Peyton as he reached Haley.

"Hey Hales," he greeted her once again.

Haley smiled and kissed his cheek, before quickly grabbing his hand and walking towards the cab that was parked in front of them.

"Hello Chuck," Haley said to the taxi driver.

The taxi service had been driving Haley's family, along with a couple other families they knew, for the last couple years. They weren't chauffers, but they were super attentive, punctual, and fast.

"Hi Miss. James. Mr. Scott. I'm sorry, but I have to make another call this morning to. It just so happens that the client needs to be dropped off at your school, Miss. James. You two don't mind if I pick her up as well, do you?" Chuck asked.

Haley shrugged, "That should be alright. It's just- I need to be at school soon."

Chuck grinned, "Oh, Miss. James. You know I'll get you there on time." 

Haley smiled and rested her head on Nathan's shoulder, intertwining her fingers with his. Her eyes slowly closed, although she knew the ride would not be more than three minutes.

Nathan's body tensed once he saw who the other client was, that would soon be joining them, walking down the familiar steps of her apartment building.

The girl opened the back seat door, and her face immediately brightened.

"Nathan! Haley!"

Haley immediately woke, recognizing that voice anywhere, "Peyton?!"


End file.
